With the Ultimate Idiot
by SkysOrder
Summary: Yuuko is in love with Akihisa. Why? How is she going to get him? Who are the ones going to aid her? Who are the ones going to forbid her? YuukoxAkihisa.
1. AFTER SCHOOL

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 1: AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hideyoshi, where are you busy after school? Do you care for a game of bullshit? " Akihisa Yoshii asked his friend Hideyoshi Kinoshita.

It was a typical Tuesday in Fumizuki Academy, a typical after school setting with Akihisa asking Hideyoshi the same question. Akihisa had already gotten Yuuji Sakamoto and a bunch of guys to play bullshit.

"No, thanks." Hideyoshi politely declined Akihisa's invitation. "I've been besought by my sister to buy her the new chapter of her favorite manga." Normally, he would have accepted but not this time. If he does, he would face his sister's wrath for not bringing her manga home on time.

"That's too bad then, see you tomorrow! By the way, have you seen Muttsulini?" Akihisa asked Hideyoshi as he looked around for the Silent Ninja Pervert, Kouta Tsuchiya.

"Nay. I've not seen him ever since class ended." Hideyoshi replied.

"He must be bleeding his nose out somewhere in school. You know him well enough, don't you?" Yuuji told Akihisa.

"He may be even selling pictures of Aki cross-dressing to other classes! You know, like when Aki was in a maid outfit. Not to mention when the guys crossed dressed too! Am I right , Hideyoshi?" A girl with a yellow ribbon and a ponytail laughed. It was Minami Shimada, a girl that had lived in Germany in most of her life.

"I am…" Hideyoshi started but was interrupted by Akihisa.

"No way! I need to get the pictures back! He can't just sell it! They are personal! It is like Minami being a guy! I swear I going to aarrrgh! My backbone! No! Minami my joints do not bend that way! No, not my wrist too!" Akihisa screamed as Minami held him in a ever so complex lock.

"How many times do you want to die?" Minami shouted, not releasing Akihisa.

"I'm speaking the truth! No, wait! Arrgghh!" Minami had tightened her grip, putting Akihisa in excess pain.

"What?" Minami was fuming with rage.

"I'm sorry!" Akihisa apologized.

Snap! Akihisa's body became limp.

"Aki?" Minami asked as she shook Aki.

No response.

"Wake up or I'll snap you into 2!" Minami shouted getting ready to tackle the unconscious Ultimate Idiot.

It worked like a miracle. Akihisa was immediately revived, begging for his life. It was just so typical. It happens every day.

Hideyoshi smiled. This is his class. He turned and left the class.

"Hideyoshi, wait up! I need to pass you this!" A certain long pinked-haired girl with a white rabbit tag went towards him.

"What is it?" Hideyoshi asked as he stopped. It was Mizuki Himeji, a smart girl that ended up in F-class due to her leaving the examination room halfway and thus resulted in a zero score.

"Here, please take this invitation card. Sakamoto had asked me to hold a party at my house this Saturday to celebrate the recent improvement of grades of everyone in class F. So, everyone had decided to go. What about you?" Mizuki asked.

"Sure. Canst my sister come?" Hideyoshi replied.

"Yes. You can invite a maximum of 2 people." Mizuki smiled.

"Thank you." Hideyoshi bid her farewell.

"Hideyoshi, Yuuko had gone home already. So there is no need to wait for her." A girl with a long-flowing violet hair approached him. It was the top student of the year 2 cohort. Shouko Kirishima from A-class.

"I wit that. Thanks for telling me that." Hideyoshi thanked her and bowed. He had always respected everyone.

"It is normal for her to go home before me. Yes, Sakamoto is inside the classroom."

"Shouko! Damn you Hideyoshi! I'll punch you if you are a boy!" Yuuji cursed as Shouko entered the classroom. "Shouko! Wait! I am going home now! Don't! Not your taser!"

"I'm a boy." Hideyoshi answered the F-class' class representative.

He sighed. He was a fraternal twin of his sister and looks like her. His grandfather had told him that he was an owner of unbelievable beauty and much to Hideyoshi's dismay, it was true. He had often been mistaken as a girl and had received countless confessions from boys. He had also told them countless times about his gender but to no avail. _I dost hope that someday someone will recognise me as a guy._

Hideyoshi then left and wentto the manga shop to do his errand. It was natural for him. His sister had always asked him to run errands for her. He finished it and ran home, manga in hand.

"I'm home!" Hideyoshi announced as he step into his luxurious house. No one answered him. The house was unusually quiet.

He entered the living room, expecting to see his sister, but she was not there. _Is she out? Or maybe she is in her room._

Hideyoshi went to his sister's room and opened the door.

"Forgive me for entering." Hideyoshi said timidly as he looked inside.

Unfortunately, it was empty too. The room was neat and had no sign of entrance by anyone. _Weird, she had went home earlier than I had, so where could she have gone to? Maybe she is in the bathroom._

"Aneue! I've bought thy manga! Where art thou? Please reply me!" Hideyoshi called for his sister, Yuuko.

No reply. Hideyoshi gulped. He was worried for his twin. It was starting to freak him out. _Where is Aneue? Normally she would be lying on the sofa reading thy favorite yaoi manga. So, where is she?_

Hideyoshi went forward to the sofa and sat down. "Huh, Aneue left thy manga on the sofa again. How many times had I told thee not to do that?" He picked up the mangas that were left on the sofa, casually picked one and read it. _Why dost Aneue likes yaoi manga? Or maybe it is because…_

Tap, tap. Footsteps were heard. _Aneue? No! It seems like there are 2 sets of footsteps. It couldn't be Dad and Mom, they are overseas. So who is it that is with Aneue? Or is it even her?_

Click! The key was inserted into the slot. Hideyoshi looked at the door.

Creak! It turned. Hideyoshi gulped. A bead of perspiration rolled down from his temple.

Click! The lock was disengaged. Hideyoshi got ready to fight. _What if those art burglars? I'll fight to protect my home!_

The door opened and Hideoshi tensed up.

Unexpectedly, the door opened…

… To reveal his sister, Yuuko smiling and…

…arm in arm with the most perverted guy in Fumizuki Academy, Kouta Tsuchiya.

**So, weird isn't it? But this isn't the end. There are going to be more. Oh, do you think Yuuko will be with Kouta? You will know in the other chapters! Please do drop in a review! You can also throw in some ideas and I'll try to fit them in. Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it with smiles!**


	2. WHY AKIHISA'S PICTURES

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**CHAPTER 2: WHY AKIHISA'S PICTURES**

_From the previous chapter_

Unexpectedly, the door opened…

… To reveal his sister, Yuuko smiling and…

…arm in arm with the most perverted guy in Fumizuki Academy, Kouta Tsuchiya.

Awkward silence as Hideyoshi looked at Yuuko to Kouta and back to Yuuko. A chill wind blew by and the trio stood by the doorway.

"A…ane…nue." Hideyoshi stuttered. "Why art tee with Muttsulini?" _Muttsulini, what did thee do!_

Yuuko just kept smiling and shut the door behind her. She didn't even bother to reply Hideyoshi.

Hideoyoshi then glared at Kouta. "What did thee dost?"

"Ah…" Kouta didn't reply. Instead, he was shocked to see Hideyoshi. _Yuuko! Didn't you say that no one will be at home?_

"Reply me!" Hideyoshi didn't like the idea of his friend dating his sister. He didn't even want to think about it. "Aneue! What are you doing with him?"

No reply. Yuuko released Kouta's arm and walked towards Hideyoshi.

"Aneue." Hideyoshi muttured. "Didn't thee say that thou couldn't be bothered with any of the F-class students?" He daren't raise his voice against his sister.

"Hideyoshi, what were you thinking about just a moment ago?" Yuuko didn't drop her smile.

"Huh?" Hideyoshi decided to play dumb. _This is bad. Aneue must be planning something._

"Don't play dumb Hi-de-yo-shi!" Yuuko advanced forward.

Hideyoshi finally realized the reason for Yuuko to smile. _Danger! Must get away from Aneue immediately!_

"No, really nothing! Muttsulini, why art thee with Aneue?" Hideyoshi asked while backing away from Yuuko.

"She got me over from a reason." Kouta blushed.

"What kind of reason is it?" Hideyoshi was shocked.

"You were thinking of dirty things!" Yuuko shouted.

FIST!

"T-that hurts, Aneue." Hideyoshi laid on the floor. His sister's punishment was always hard. _Why did mother allow Aneue to learn martial arts?_

"Listen up Hideyoshi. It is not what as you thought it was. I am not in any relationship with Kouta!" Yuuko told Hideyoshi. _Why is my brother at home during this time? He should be buying my manga now!_

Kouta agreed with Yuuko. "She needed my help."

"Before that. Aneue, why did you call Muttsulini by his given name? Isn't that how lovers address one another?" Hideyoshi asked.

FIST!

"I thought I've made myself clear." Yuuko clenched her fist.

"Aye." Was the reply.

"Tsuchiya-kun. Do you have the photographs?" Yuuko asked as she laid down her bag on the floor.

"Yes. I've also brought my camera along. There are some more pictures that you may want." Kouta took out his camera and his laptop.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Hideyoshi asked. Kouta rested the laptop on his lap and the Kinoshita siblings went his side to look at the screen.

"What? Muttsulini! When did you take that picture?" Hideyoshi was shocked as he saw the wallpaper of Kouta's laptop.

"Hi-de-yo-shi…" Yuuko clenched her fist for the third time. "Come closer to your cute sister will you?" She emitted a murderous aura.

"Aneue, don't be mistaken! I was forced to… nooooo! Aneue, no! My elbow! It doesn't bend that way!" Hideyoshi cried out.

Crack! It was followed by an "Argh!" and the sound of a falling body.

"Tsuchiya-kun, please transfer the photos into the computer while I carry Hideyoshi into his room. He suddenly fainted. I think that he is too tired." Yuuko smiled and dragged Hideyoshi back to his room.

"Why does Hideyoshi have to cross-dress? I know he looks like a girl but that doesn't mean that he should dress or acts like one." Yuuko carried and laid Hideyoshi's limp body on his bed. She sighed. Hideyoshi might look like her but was very different in terms of abilities, especially singing. Yes, singing. It was a flaw. Her flaw. She could not accept how her younger brother managed to sing beautifully. Beautifully was the key word. Yuuko herself doesn't even have neither the slightest knowledge of tone nor tempo and that was a very big drawback.

"I guess that acting is really in the Kinoshita genes." Yuuko muttered to herself as she exited Hideyoshi's room. She acts as a perfect student in school while Hideyoshi was a member of the Drama Club. Not just a member but a very valuable one. Without Hideyoshi, the Drama Club would have crumbled a long time ago. Vocal mimicry was his specialty and he had saved the Drama Club a few times with it.

"Tsuchiya-kun, are the photos ready?" Yuuko asked as she entered the living room with her purse.

"Yes. There are quite a few masterpieces here." Kouta had finished placing specific pictures into different files.

"Here are the photos you wanted." Kouta clicked on a file.

"Behold Aki-chan."

Click! Thousands of photos loaded each having Akihisa in female clothing, maid dresses and many more. Kouta smiled as he looked through them. The pictures were taken during the dare which caused Akihisa to cross-dress. He also had a file which contains Hideyoshi's pictures. His laptop's wallpaper was Hideyoshi in a Chinese dress, a photograph that he considered a masterpiece.

"Kinoshita-san, why do you need his pictures?" Kouta asked his female client. "It is indeed very rare for you to be interested in us, the F-class."

"Does it matter at all?" Yuuko looked at the pictures that Kouta taken. "Anyway, thank you for your help just now. I really appreciate it. I really do not know how to deal with confessions."

"Oh, when I had to pretend to be your boyfriend? It was nothing." Kouta blushed. _It was very embarrassing when Kinoshita-san suddenly grabbed my arm and said that I was her boyfriend. Man, those boys almost killed me!_

"No, it means a lot to me. How much will the each picture cost?" Yuuko asked, opened her purse and snapping Kouta out of his thoughts at the same time.

"You have to choose the pictures first. Some have special prices and promotions." Kouta said, remaining his poker face.

"Actually, I can give you all of those if you tell me the reason for wanting Akihisa'a pictures."

"Huh?" The sudden offer had stunned Yuuko. _All of Akihisa-kun's photographs? I feel a bit sick but can I tell this man the truth for calling him over? The person who is close to Akihisa-kun himself? _

"I also do believe that you getting me here was not to only buy pictures of Akihisa. There is something else. Buying Akihisa's cross-dressing photographs are just a cover for the real reason. Am I right?" Kouta took out his camera and wiped the lenses. "Am I right? Kinoshita Yuuko-san?"

Yuuko didn't answer. She remained silent. _What should I do? How shall I answer? He is really talented in being a sleuth. I may be found out!_

"It is okay if you don't want to answer. I'll not press further." Kouta stood up and got ready to keep his laptop. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Wait, please stay for a while more." Yuuko said in a timid voice.

"Huh? I need to go."

"Please, just stay for a little while more."

"Why?"

"Yes, it is true."

"What is true?"

"The fact that buying Akihisa's photo was just a cover for the real reason for calling you over."

"So you admit it?"

"Yes."

"Why did you call me over then? Why when you could actually bought the pictures from me in school?"

Yuuko blushed, walked towards Kouta, pressed her chest against Kouta's arm and whispered into his ear. Kouta was taken aback and his face became red too.

Unknown to them, Hideyoshi was in his room slapping himself after he had seen his sister getting close and then whispering to Kouta.

"The reason is..."

**So, what is the reason that Yuuko is going to give? Why is Hideyoshi slapping himself? You will know in the other chapters! Please do drop in a review! You can also throw in some ideas and I'll try to fit them in. Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it!**


	3. CONTACT RESCUE MEMBER

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! **

**One more thing, I have another Baka to Test fan fiction. Please check it out! The title is, 'Aki, you baka' **

**CHAPTER 3: CONTACT RESCUE MEMBER**

"Ow, that really hurts." Hideyoshi muttered to himself as he rubbed his arm. His sister had just left his room after 'gently' placing him on his bed.

"Dost Aneue think that breaking my arm till I faint from the pain is fun?" Hideyoshi absent-mindedly touched his elbow.

"Ow! It still hurts a lot. Arrgh. I'm lucky that I canst use both my hands to write, if not it shall be troublesome." Hideyoshi then sat on his bed and rested a bit.

"Why did Muttsulini put my picture as his wallpaper?" Hideyoshi muttered to himself. "I was in a Chinese dress!"

"…to be your boyfriend?" This phrase was overheard by Hideyoshi.

_What? Muttsulini?_ Hideyoshi thought. His heart rate accelerated. _Muttsulini is making a move on Aneue? He'll get beaten up for sure! Don't do it, Muttsulini!_

"…It means a lot to me." Hideyoshi heard his sister reply. _Aneue? Why in the world art thee blushing? Thou really like Muttsulini?_

Hideyoshi reached for his cellphone in his pocket and entered Yuuji's cell phone number. _This is something big! I must tell Yuuji! _Hideyoshi frantically tapped in Yuuji's number. _I need all the help I can get!_

Beep, beep. The phone call was made. _Pick it up Yuuji! I need reinforcements to save my sister!_

Click! The phone was picked up.

"Hello?" A familiar voice was heard.

"Hello? Is this Yuuji?" Hideyoshi whispered into the phone with a tensed voice. _I need help to free my sister from the Silent Ninja Pervert!_

"Yes, speaking?" the F-class representative asked. It was impossible to detect Hideyoshi's voice when he was whispering.

"It's Hideyoshi hilther. I need thee to come over now! It seems that Muttsulini is making a move on my sister!" Hideyoshi cried into the phone, but soft enough not to be heard by the 2 teenagers outside.

"W-what? Wait, I'll be coming over right now! Give me an hour, no, give me half an hour! I'll rush over here!" Yuuji replied.

"Please be quick! I don't wit what Muttsulini will do to Aneue! Please don't tarry!" Hideyoshi begged his rescue squad member. _You are my only hope in stopping Muttsulini from approaching Aneue!_

"Got it! Do you want me to contact the FFF inquisition?" Yuuji asked.

"Nay! We'll deal with this first!" Hideyoshi said. _We need to confirm what is Muttsulini's motive first!_

"Coming over now!" Yuuji replied and hung up.

_Yuuji, thou may have an idea on how to not let Muttsulini approach my sister, since thou art an expert in this sort of situation. Sorry Akihisa, I just can't bring myself to tell thee about this. Muttsulini have our cross-dressing pictures captive. Who knows that he may sell them out to both Minami-san and Himeji-san. I remember them using our cross dressing photos to threaten us to do as they say. Not to mention Himeji-san using our cross dressing photographs to get us to eat her cooking. _

Hideyoshi shuddered at the thought of Himeji's cooking. Her results may be fantastic enough to get a high 'A' grade, but her cooking abilities were definitely an 'F'-grade. She was known to only consider if the food she made was nutritious, not even thinking if it was edible. It was known by Hideyoshi, Akihisa and Yuuji that Himeji puts in chemicals into the food that she made.

"I'll come by tomorrow." The words of Kouta snapped Hideyoshi out of his thoughts of Himeji's murderous cooking.

_Muttsulini is leaving? That is good. I do not need to worry about thee, Aneue. _Hideyoshi relaxed a little. Muttsulini was leaving and going home. Hideyoshi got ready his cellphone to inform Yuuji that he didn't need to come. _Yuuji, I'm sorry._

"Wait," Hideyoshi heard his sister's voice.

_Huh? _

"Please stay for a while more." The voice continued.

_What? Aneue! Let Muttsulini go! You are just endangering yourself! _ Hideyoshi panicked and he held his cell phone tight, resisting the urge to enter the living room and push Muttsulini out of his house.

"Huh? I need to go." Kouta answered without much of a thought.

_Muttsulini, please go! Don't tarry!_

"Please, just stay a little while more." Yuuko answered in a very shy manner.

_Aneue! Just let Muttsulini go home. The 'F'-class really does have a lot of homework you know? Kouta have to do his homework._

"Why?" Muttsulini looked at Yuuko. Hideyoshi wanted to scream, "Don't tarry! Just go!" Unfortunately, Hideyoshi can't. If he did it, the pain he would receive later from Yuuko will be unimaginable.

"Yes, it is true." _What did they talk about? What is true? What art they even talking about?_

"What is true?" Hideyoshi was shocked how could Kouta not know what his sister was talking about? Hideyoshi decided to advance closer to the wall to listen to their conversation. _I need listen to their conversation more clearly._

Bam! Hideyoshi accidentally hit his head! "Ow!" Hideyoshi moaned. _Did they hear me? _Hideyoshi peeked outside and realized that those 2 teenagers didn't show any sign of noticing him. Hideyoshi relaxed again.

"So you admit it?" _Admit what?_

"Yes." _Just what did you admit? _Hideyoshi wanted to know more but the rest of the conversation was too soft for him to hear.

He went forward to see what was going to happen.

He then saw…

Yuuko moving forward…

…Pressed her chest onto Muttsulini's arm…

…tipped-toed…

…and kissed Muttsulini (or at least this was from Hideyoshi's view)…

_NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Hideyoshi covered his head with both his hands and shook his head vigorously. _A-aneue! Why? Muttsulini! Why did thou blush so deep? What is wrong with this world? Muttsulini! How did thou seduce my sister? Aneue! Why did thou fall for such a pervert? How canst I safe my sister from this pervert? How canst I stop Muttsulini from advancing forward? Aneue! Please tell me that you are acting! Please tell me that you are acting! _

Unfortunately, the blush from both Yuuko's and Muttsulini's face told Hideyoshi something else.

Slap! Slap! Hideyoshi started slapping himself to release the immensely unbelievable information and mind-blowing sight that he had gathered and seen. Hideyoshi's brain overheated as he imagined both Muttsulini and Yuuko getting married.

_Hideyoshi, say hello to your brother-in-law! _The imaginary Yuuko spoke.

_No! Yuuji come quick!_ Hideyoshi thought. _You art the only person who canst stop them from having this disgusting relationship!_

**Meanwhile…**

"Hideyoshi, hold on. I'm coming" Yuuji muttered to himself. The wind rushed past his ears.

Ignoring all street signs and speed limits, Yuuji pumped restlessly on his pedal. _I must get there soon!_

"Just wait, Hideyoshi, I'm coming!" Yuuji shouted as he rode his bicycle furiously to his destination.

**Sorry for the late update! Well, I'm finished with writing Hideyoshi's point of view! You will know in the other chapters! Please do drop in a review! You can also throw in some ideas and I'll try to fit them in. Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


	4. VISITORS

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! **

**One more thing, I have another Baka to Test fan fiction which I've completed. Please check it out! The title is, 'Aki, you baka'.**

**CHAPTER 4: VISITORS**

_From Chapter 2_

Yuuko blushed, walked towards Kouta, pressed her chest against Kouta's arm and whispered into his ear. Kouta was taken aback and his face became red too.

Unknown to them, Hideyoshi was in his room slapping himself after he had seen his sister getting close and then whispering to Kouta.

"The reason is..."

Kouta gulped as he waited for Yuuko to complete her sentence.

"The… the reason is…" Yuuko's soft and warm breath was tickling Kouta's ears. _She is so close! Her body had already touched me. I am about to burst! My nose is about to burst! My arm is pressing against something soft and warm! I don't even want to think what it is. Shit! I already know what my arm is pressed against! It is her…!_

Ding Dong! The door bell rang.

"Aargh!" Kouta nose burst out blood. Not just a normal nose bleeds, but a nose bleed that had almost killed him countless times.

The bell and Kouta's nose bleed happened simultaneously.

"Tsuchiya-kun! Are you okay?" Yuuko asked. Blood had already splattered on her blouse and shirt. She looked at Kouta, herself and the door. She didn't know which to attend to first.

The door mind rang again.

"Argh. Never mind." Yuuko laid Kouta on the floor and went to answer the door.

"Hello, welcome in." Yuuko said as she answered the door.

"Ahh! Yuuko-chan, what happened to you?" Aiko Kudou screamed.

"Yuuko… why are you covered in blood?" The ever-so-calm A class' representative asked.

"I'll tell you later. Aiko, class representative, please come in." Yuuko said as she hauled both Shouko and Aiko into her house.

"Oh my. What did you do to Tsuchiya-kun?" Aiko asked as she bent down and looked at Kouta. "You told us that he will be here but I didn't expect him to be in such a state?" Poking Kouta ribs with one of her fingers, the green-haired girl continued, "Look, he is unconscious!" she then tilted Kouta's head backwards to prevent more blood loss. She had enough experience dealing with Kouta's extreme blood loss.

"I don't know." Yuuko poked her right cheek with her right index finger and gave a thoughtful look. "I am sure I didn't arouse him at all." She then straightened her skirt, something that she normally does when she thinks.

"Yuuko, he gets aroused even if you didn't expect him to." Aiko gave a nervous laugh as she laid Kouta back on the floor as he stopped bleeding.

"So, Yuuko. May I know why you had invited us here?" The class A representative asked her ambassador. "I had to cancel my date with Yuuji."

"I'm deeply sorry, representative." Yuuko apologized. "I wanted to ask you for your advice." Yuuko blushed.

"Advice? What advice?" Shouko asked. It was rare for Yuuko to ask for any advice at all, since Yuuko was very much more mature than Shouko herself. Or that was what Shouko thought.

"Let me guess!" Aiko volunteered herself. "Hm, you wanted advice on how to get a boy's attention?" Aiko winked at Yuuko.

"Eh? How do you know that?" Yuuko was alarmed. _Just how did she know that? I am sure that I told no one about the one I love!_

"Hehe. I was actually just joking. So, I guess that I've managed to expose your secret!" Aiko mentioned. "Sorry…"

"Yuuko, so you had fallen for someone?" Shouko observed. "That is something very interesting..."

"It is normal, isn't it?" Yuuko was embarrassed. "I mean we are 16 year-old girls and bound to like someone. Am I correct?" Yuuko looked at Shouko and Aiko, expecting them to nod their heads.

"Yuuko-chan, you are turning all red."Aiko teased. It wasn't easy to find something to tease the A class ambassador, especially when she gives of the all-so-calm-aura.

"Ahhh, stop teasing me please…" Yuuko was helpless.

"Yuuko, who is that lucky boy?" Shouko asked. She was interested in the boy that Yuuko love. _He must be someone special._

"Aneue!" A voice suddenly cried out.

"Hideyoshi?" The 3 girls looked at Hideyoshi that had left his room.

"Who is it? Who hath capture Aneue's heart?" Hideyoshi flared up and he looked at Muttsulini who was lying unconscious on the floor. _If it is thou, I'll kill thee!_

"Hideyoshi-kun, Yuuko-chan didn't even tell you about the person she secretly admires." Aiko said, surprised. "Yuuko, you can ask your younger brother to help you if you are facing problems with boys." Aiko continued as she approached Yuuko and then whispered to her. "Especially when you to confess."

At that last sentence by Aiko, Yuuko blushed…

…and led Hideyoshi to think that Yuuko had already confessed.

"What?" Hideyoshi fainted. _How? Muttsulini…_

"Yuuko, just how many unconscious people do you want in your house?" Shouko asked. "You have 2 over here."

"That will be enough." Yuuko laughed nervously.

Ding Dong! The door bell rang.

"Who is it?" Yuuko thought aloud. "I remember not having anyone over."

Ding Dong Ding Dong! The visitor was hell-bent on destroying the bell.

"Coming!" Yuuko ran towards the door and opened it…

…and saw red-haired boy charging at her.

Blam! Both bodies made contact and crashed onto the floor.

"Ow, what happened?" The red-haired boy rubbed his head.

Just then, a murderous aura was emitted from Shouko.

"Yuuji, do you have a death wish?" Shouko took out her taser.

"What?"The red-haired boy asked, shocked.

"Cheating will not be forgiven." Shouko tased the red-haired boy.

"Aarrgh." Yuuji screamed as he was tased.

"Yuuko-chan, are you ok?" Aiko picked Yuuko up.

"Yes, though it hurts a bit on my chest. He ran his head right on my chest." Yuuko replied.

"Yuuji, die." Shouko readied her taser.

"No, wait Shouko, let me explain!" Yuuji pleaded but was tased unconscious after his sentence.

"Now you have 3 unconscious people in your house." Shouko said and remained a poker face.

"I know that…heheh…" Yuuko laughed nervously as she lightly scratched her cheek with embarrassment.

"Shouko, I really hope that it isn't a habit to knock Yuuji out whenever you see him." Aiko nervously laughed. "It is quite dangerous you know."

"Don't worry, Yuuji does have the ability to withstand that amount of voltage." Shouko kept her taser.

"All right then, let's us begin with the operation plan." Yuuko started.

**Sorry for the late update! Well, YES! Yuuko did not kiss Kouta! She never will as long as I'm stuck with AikoxKouta! Well, operation plan under way! You will know in the other chapters! Please do drop in a review! You can also throw in some ideas and I'll try to fit them in. Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


	5. The Action Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! **

**One more thing, I have another Baka to Test fan fiction which I've completed. Please check it out! The title is, 'Aki, you baka'.**

**CHAPTER 5: THE ACTION PLAN**

"Before we talk about our plan, let's make ourselves comfortable. I do believe that we think better sitting down than standing up." Aiko suggested as she looked at the sofa that was in front of the television.

"Eh, oh, um… yes, please do have a seat." Yuuko extended her hand and ushered her conscious guests to the sofa. The unconscious ones were left on the floor, or at least till they recover.

"Yuuko." Shouko tapped Yuuko's shoulder.

"What is it, Class Representative?" Yuuko nervously answered as she sat down, followed by her visitors.

"Yuuko, I don't think that I've agreed to help you." Shouko said nonchalantly.

"Ehhh?" Yuuko gave a blank look.

"What can I gain from it?" Shouko gave Yuuko an icy look. "If it involves separating me from Yuuji," Shouko had her taser ready. "I will not forgive you."

"No… nonono! Why will I do that?" Yuuko frantically waved her hands in denial. "Class Representative, I can promise that you will be able to have a night's long dance will the class F-representative if you help me!" Yuuko had decided to make use of Shouko's weak spot.

"Well. All right." Shouko had cupped her cheeks in embarrassment. _A night's dance with Yuuji? How dreamy._

"I'll say you had decided to help. Am I wrong about Shouko, my dear Muttsulini?" Aiko asked.

No reply. Kouta was still unconscious.

"So you agree, don't you?" Aiko laughed.

"Yuuko, you haven't exactly told us who you fancy." Shouko pointed out as she changed the subject. Shouko didn't like to be embarrassed.

"Promise me that you won't laugh. Please." Yuuko clasped her hands together.

"We won't." Aiko promised.

"It shall depend." Shouko had casually ignored Aiko's statement which included the word, "we". "I believe that you have very good judgments for boys and won't choose some random guy from the streets."

"All right." Yuuko told a deep breath as she got ready for her answer. It wasn't an easy task to tell your friends about your crush. Especially when they have their special person a.k.a crush.

"Yoshii Akihisa." Yuuko's face turned beet red.

"What?" Aiko exclaimed.

"Please repeat." Shouko requested she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yoshii Akihisa." Yuuko hung her head and her cheeks had a deep shade of red.

"What about Yoshii-kun?" Aiko inquired. _This is getting interesting._

"Do you really want me to say it?" Yuuko was at the point of extreme embarrassment.

Aiko and Shouko nodded. It was better to hear it once more, than to jump to senseless conclusions.

"Um…" Yuuko's palms were sweating. "I…I…" She stuttered.

"Yes? Please carry on." Aiko edged closer to Yuuko.

"I…I…" Yuuko felt uncomfortable.

"I…I… I like him!" Yuuko exclaimed as she shut her eyes to relieve the pressure that she had felt when she had decided to tell her friends.

Silence.

After the next second…

"Noooooo!" A masculine voice was heard.

"Arrrgh! Why is Kubo-kun here?" Yuuko screamed as she noticed another visitor sitting beside Shouko.

"I called him over for some opinions." Shouko raised her hand.

"Class- representative, it was unnecessary!" Yuuko was alarmed by Shouko's idea.

"Why is my Yoshii-kun being targeted by such a beauty? Yoshii-kun!" Kubo ran out of the Kinoshita's residence.

"That was shocking. Yuuko and Yoshii-kun… I just can't imagine it." Aiko was in a trance.

"It is even more shocking for Kubo-kun to suddenly show up here!" Yuuko shouted in exasperation.

"It is even more shocking for me to know about Aneue's crush!" Hideyoshi screamed, recovered from Yuuko's FIST.

"Sleep, you idiot! Why did you even recover that fast?" Yuuko gave a war cry.

FIST!

Hideyoshi falls as Yuuko tackled him onto the ground.

"It is funny that you are knocking Hideyoshi out every time he recovers." Aiko laughed. "I do feel that he may be able to help us this time."

"What can this idiot do?" Yuuko grabbed Hideyoshi by his collar. "I even doubt that he will understand the situation I'm in. Not to even mention if he understands what we are going to talk about! With his baseless assumptions, there is a near 100% chance of him wrecking our plan!" Yuuko then flung Hideyoshi onto the floor.

"Well, having more manpower is better than having less." Shouko said, thoughtful.

"It's a pity that both Muttsulini and Sakamoto-kun is unconscious. We may need their help." Aiko looked at them. "Class-representative, there is no need to tase Sakamoto out every time you see him."

"It is to prevent him from cheating." Shouko replied, her face remained the same, expressionless.

"Let's get Hideyoshi into our discussion then." Aiko suggested.

"Let him, Yuuko." Shouko spoke up. "It is better if we have more people."

"If you say so…" Yuuko sat down.

"Don't go deciding on your own!" Hideyoshi cried out.

"Well, you can don't help me if you want." Yuuko raised her fist.

"Fine!" Hideyoshi cried out. It was a do-or-die situation. "I'll help thee!"

"Right now, there are 3 obstacles blocking you from Yoshii Akihisa. 1, Shimada Minami, 2, Himeji Mizuki and 3, Kubo-kun." Aiko analyzed.

"Is it really needed to put Kubo-kun on the threat list?" Yuuko asked. "He is a boy. He can't hit on Akihisa."

"Well, he can. He is… twisted. He had also wanted Yoshii-kun to lose a game of bullshit in order to see him strip." Shouko recalled. "Am I right, Yuuji?"

Yuuji simply just twitched. The word bullshit had activated a nightmare in the F-class representative. He was involved in the punishment game too.

"Kubo-kun is such an eccentric person." Yuuko gave a nervous shiver. "It is just unbelievable. How is such a person able to be involved in this society?"

"Says Aneue which reads yaoi manga." Hideyoshi whispered to Aiko.

"She does have very weird taste, doesn't she?" Aiko gave a light laugh. "Being a yaoi manga lover… don't tell me." Aiko broke into a cheerful tone. "She supports Kubo's point of view too?"

"No way." Shouko joined the conversation. "Yuuko may be weird but she wouldn't go as far as cross-dressing, would she?"

"She did." Hideyoshi said.

"What? No way!" Aiko responded.

"Impossible." Shouko became interested in their conversation.

"She had…" Hideyoshi started. He had started gossiping about Yuuko and her hidden closet of male clothing.

"Hideyoshi! Are you listening?" Yuuko's scream interrupted their conversation.

"W…what? What did thou say?" Hideyoshi panicked.

"I'll say it one more time!" Yuuko wanted to punch Hideyoshi. She couldn't believe that she had spent a whole 5 minutes talking to a bunch of temporary blockheads. Yes, and she believes that it was her brother that influenced them.

So, Yuuko explained the plan to them. Hideyoshi was shocked to know that he was actually supposed to divert Mizuki's attention away from Akihisa. He complied anyway as he had enough FISTs for the day. As for Aiko, she had to get Miharu to tackle Minami. It was an easy task for Aiko as she had experience in taunting people. As for Shouko, she had to make sure that Yuuji doesn't drag Akihisa into another god-knows-what activity. To Shouko, a handy taser was always a way to immobilize Yuuji. As for Yuuko, she had to locate her beloved Akihisa as soon as possible.

"Saturday is approaching tomorrow. We have no time to really talk about our plan." Yuuko said. "I believe that all of us know what to do." Yuuko then pointed at Kouta and Yuuji. "Instead, we have to find a way to bring them home."

"No problem." Both Aiko and Shouko replied.

"I've been stalking Kouta home every day, so there will be no problem." Aiko smiled.

"I've been going to Yuuji's house every day, so it is like a regular routine for me." Shouko had begun dragging the paralyzed Yuuji out.

"Impossible." Yuuko looked as the couple exited. _Just how did the class-representative get so close to Sakamoto-kun?_

"I guess that both Kouta and I will take our leave too." Aiko smiled and waved goodbye to Yuuko.

_I didn't know that she was a stalker_… Yuuko thought. "Eh… See you tomorrow." Yuuko gave a nervous smile.

"Bye!" Aiko dragged Kouta along.

"Bye…"

And so, the day ended.

**Sorry for the late update! So, the plan is done. The plan wasn't stated clearly here but it will be carried out in the next chapter! What will go wrong? You will know in the other chapters! Please do drop in a review! You can also throw in some ideas and I'll try to fit them in. Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


	6. The Saturday, The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! **

**One more thing, I have another Baka to Test fan fiction which I've completed. Please check it out! The title is, 'Aki, you baka'.**

**CHAPTER 6: The Saturday, The Arrival**

"So, it's Saturday…" Yuuko exited her house.

"Yes, it's Saturday." Hideyoshi whined. "There is no reason for you to tie me up."

"Why so? It looks as if you will escape and leave me alone at the party." Yuuko fumed. She had always thought that Hideyoshi would ditch her hallway and escape.

"Aneue… how canst I run?" Hideyoshi raised his arms. They were cuffed. "I'll take more than 5 years to get them off. By then, the party is already over."

"Just shut up and follow me." Yuuko advanced, with Hideyoshi running behind her.

"Aneue! Not so fast!" Hideyoshi was struggling behind her.

"We'll be late if we don't go now."Yuuko quickened her pace.

"Impossible! We are 5 hours early!" Hideyoshi shouted as Yuuko made a mad dash to the bus stop.

On the bus, Yuuko briefed Hideyoshi over and over again on what he had to do. It was a very troublesome work, considering that he had to go through many problems. For example, creating a reason to dance with Mizuki and later leaving both Yuuko and Akihisa alone. Even so, at least allow a limited amount of time to last between them.

"I understand. Totally understand." Hideyoshi had been repeating the sentence over and over again.

"How would you understand, you idiot? If you ever mess this up, I swear I'll wring your neck." Yuuko raised her fist.

"Fine! I wouldn't mess it up! Have some faith in your brother would you?" Hideyoshi shouted, irritated by his sister's constant nagging. "I may be an idiot but at least I can remember lines! I landed in the F-class not because I am a pure idiot! I've devoted too much of my time to the drama club and thus neglected my studies!"

"What?" Yuuko was shocked by her brother's sudden outburst. It was her first time scolded by her twin, an 'F' class student. An INFERIOR 'F' class student. Normally, she would have lashed out at him if she noticed any signs of disrespect from Hideyoshi, but not this time. She knew that Hideyoshi was seriously angry and irritated by her constant nagging. She had also known that Hideyoshi could thwart her plans if he had a sudden change of mind to go against her.

"Fine. I trust you not to mess up." Yuuko's cheeks gave of a slight shade of pink as she softly acknowledged her trust to Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi didn't reply. Instead he looked away from her, looking at the scenery outside the bus. He liked admiring the beauty of nature, how things coexist together. He had disliked the quarrels between him and his sister. _Why? Why can't the school treat us students equally? Why must they differentiate us by giving us bad equipment…? Without those, I could've been closer with my sister._ Hideyoshi kept thinking about the events that happened in school. He had sub-consciously fallen asleep as he continued thinking about the events that happened.

Yuuko on the other hand, was wide awake and was busy checking her attire. She must thank Hideyoshi for bringing her along. Even so, going to the party would never be much of a problem if Hideyoshi had not decided to bring her along. She can either tag with Shouko or use the usual FIST. Either of those had been her favorites.

Thud. Yuuko felt a weight on her shoulder and a tickling felling on her neck. _Huh? _Yuuko turned her head and saw Hideyoshi sleeping peacefully on her shoulder, his hair touching her neck. She twitched and clenched her fists. She wouldn't tolerate it.

"Yuuko, finally showing your brother a bit of your soft side, aren't you?" A familiar voice piped up.

"Aiko?" Yuuko realized her friend behind her. "What are you doing here this early?" The words had escaped her mouth before she had realized it.

"Oh… trying to sneak into the party first and quietly wait for Yoshii-kun, am I right?" Aiko gave a playful nudge. "Sly, aren't you?"

Yuuko blushed. Aiko was far too sharp and quick witted for her.

"What about you?" Yuuko became defensive. "I can also say that you are also waiting for your beloved Tsuchiya-kun? Eh?" Yuuko had retaliated.

"Oh, about Kouta?" Aiko pointed the seat beside her. Kouta was wiping his camera lenses, unaware about his surroundings.

"Lenses, check. Camera, check. Laptop, check. I think that's all I need." Kouta laid his lenses back into his lenses storage case.

"Tsuchiya-kun, I need…" Yuuko tilted Hideyoshi's head. She didn't expected what happened next. Kouta blushed deeply as Yuuko called him. He avoided her gaze and ignored her.

"What happened?" Yuuko asked, looking at the ninja pervert questioningly. Kouta avoided her gaze by wiping his camera's lenses even more vigorously. No! He wouldn't look at Yuuko! He wouldn't at all! Not after she had caused him to faint and dragged home by Aiko. His parents had mistaken the relationship between him and Aiko and thus allowed Aiko to stay over at their house for the night, which Aiko enthusiastically accepted, further deepening the misunderstanding. His face was flushed red as he quietly hope for the day to end quickly.

"Oh, nothing much. I've just stayed over at his house last night." Aiko replied without batting her eyelid. "We did had fun last night, am I right, Muttsulini-kun?" Aiko just had to stress on the phrase 'last night'.

Phsst! Blood burst from Kouta's nose. He then took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood away. "Kudo Aiko…" He hissed. "Don't make things sound so twisted. People may get the wrong idea…" Kouta's nosebleed wasn't stopping at all.

"Aiko… you couldn't had…"Yuuko started. _Did she brutally…_

"Yuuko, you seem prepared." The bus had stopped and both Shouko and Yuuji boarded the bus. Shouko as usual was in a pretty good mood as she was with Yuuji and as for Yuuji…

Yuuji was tied up and led by a dog leash. He didn't understand why someone that's seriously and madly in love with him would had him go through such pain and torture. Shouko, like Aiko, had conveniently stayed over at the Yuuji's home, causing Yuuji's parents to treat Shouko as if she was Yuuji's… wife.

"Aha, so you do think so too. I've spent quite some time choosing them." Yuuko was delighted by Shouko's comment. "I think that even Yoshii-kun would be impressed. Do you think so too, representative of class 'F'?"

"Yeah…" Yuuji answered as he sat beside Shouko. "Akihisa will find you beautiful too. You should dress up more in school and… no! Shouko! Not my eyes!" Yuuji sensed the impending pain that he would experience.

"You… are staring and Yuuko too much." Shouko sent her fingers forward, jabbing Yuuji's eyes, causing the latter to whine in pain.

"Eh, Class president, I thank Yuuji for his compliment, please do not hurt him so much." Yuuko smiled and went back to her own thoughts._ How should I greet Yoshii-kun? How do I approach him? How do I even confess? Arrgh! I think I would need to have a private space in order to do that! But even so, how do I create the space at the right time? Will there be any unforeseen troubles? What should I do if I'm rejected? Ahhh! It is so troublesome to even think of this! _Yuuko ruffled her own hair trying to relieve her own stress on how to confess. Her yaoi manga obviously didn't work. She had regretted not changing her preferred theme to Shoujo when she had confirmed her feelings. She was not used to pondering so much and the pressure was causing her to feel tears filling up in her eyes. She couldn't take such pressure at relationships after all. She was worried. Very worried. She hoped to have more time to think about her own actions when she meets Akihisa. Unfortunately for her, they had reached before she even had time to continue her thoughts. Yuuko took the chance to control her tears by waking up Hideyoshi in such a warm manner that she herself never knew that she could do. She gently tapped Hideyoshi's shoulders and Hideyoshi opened his eyes, instantly waking up.

"Hideyoshi… please for this once, help your Aneue. I need every little help." Yuuko pleaded, tears threatening to escape as the bus stopped.

"Um… yeah." Hideyoshi blushed as Yuuko gave him a hug. He thought that he was in a dream. The normal Yuuko would have punched him and force him to submit to her, but not this time. He knew that it was this time; Yuuko was really dead serious on going with a relationship with Akihisa.

It was as if Hideyoshi had thought of a devil. They've alighted the bus, just to see…

…Yoshii Akihisa…

…looking at them smiling…

...with a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"Hello." Akihisa greeted the group.

"Ah! Aneue!" Hideyoshi shouted before the group could even answer. Yuuko had overheated and stumbled over to Hideyoshi, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, Kinoshita-san, are you all right?" Akihisa approached Yuuko and extended his hand, offering to hold her hand to prevent her from stumbling again.

Yuuko's face was flushed red.

"Yoshii-kun, try not to approach Yuuko for a while." Aiko spoke to Akihisa.

"Why?" Was the reply.

"Err…" Aiko tried to think of an answer.

"Is she having a fever? She looks a bit too rosy." Yoshii Akihisa rested the back of his palm at Yuuko's forehead.

It was the last straw. Yuuko had fainted due to the shock and happiness. Kouta had another nosebleed. Yuuji's was stabbed in the eye for looking at Yuuko again.

"Aneue!"

**Sorry for the late update! My exams are near and I have to study! So now at the story! They had reached and Yuuko had lost her first chance to talk to Akihisa. What other chances will be presented? You will know in the next and probably the final last chapter of 'The Ultimate Idiot'! Please do drop in a review! Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


	7. Before The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! **

**One more thing, I have another Baka to Test fan fiction which I've completed. Please check it out! The title is, 'Aki, you baka'.**

**Before The Party**

Yuuko found herself looking up at the clear blue sky when she recovered. _What happened? I've alighted the bus and saw Yoshii-kun. Oh yes, I've fainted. I've never thought that Akihisa would advance towards me. Oh, I've got to recover and find Yoshii-kun. I wonder where he is. _Just then,Akihisa had loom over Yuuko and look at her straight in the face.

"Yoshii-kun!" Yuuko's face was immediately flushed red. Yuuko then immediately lifted her head, not wanting to give Akihisa any chance of realizing that she was embarrassed.

Wham! Yuuko's head had hit Akihisa's forehead with overwhelming force that caused Akihisa to grab his forehead and scream in pain.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" Akihisa was rolling around at the grass patch and screaming in pain.

As for Yuuko, she just winced at the pain. Yes, it did hurt as much it had with Akihisa but she didn't want to show her wild side to him. She didn't want to lose any chance of getting rejected.

"A…are you okay?" Yuuko asked the Ultimate Idiot. "It looked like it hurts a lot."

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Akihisa had stopped rolling about and replied Yuuko while rubbing the bump on his forehead.

"I'm sorry for suddenly sitting up… I was shocked…" Yuuko apologized and bowed her head before Akihisa could say anything else.

An alert system within Akihisa was immediately activated. _What's this? The ever so proud sister of Hideyoshi is apologizing and bowing her head to me? What is she scheming? There is absolutely no way she would bow her head to an F-class idiot. This must be part of a plan, a piece of some grand set up. _Akihisa's brain was immediately set into overdrive. He must find out the reason for this behavior.

"No… it's my fault for startling you…" Akihisa immediately bowed his head._ I must quickly admit that it's my fault! If she continues to bow her head any longer, it'll greatly embarrass her and she may even smack me for that._

"No! I'm really sorry!" Yuuko bowed her head even lower.

_What the…? Is she that determined to smack me? Is there a way to escape? _Akihisa was frantically searching for ideas but none surfaced. _I guess I have to apologize again…_

"Sorr… Arrgh!" Akihisa was smacked in this cheek even before he could apologize.

"It's my fault you idiot!" Yuuko became enraged. Her low level of tolerance had gotten the better of her. "Stop stealing all the responsibility from me!" Yuuko had stood up and glared at Akihisa. "Be glad, you F class idiot. An A class student had apologized to you."

"What?" Akihisa didn't recover fast enough to hear her words. "What did you say?" _Yuuko's slap is world class… I wouldn't want to feel that again. _Akihisa was looking at Yuuko that was standing and glaring at him. _Just what is going on in her mind?_

"I said…" Yuuko stopped abruptly. _Those words don't even make sense!_ Yuuko realized her blunder after the words escaped from her mouth. _Why did I even respond to him in such a rude tone? Why am I even shooting myself in my own foot? Relax, relax! I shouldn't destroy my image in front of him! _"I said…" Yuuko was frantically trying to think of another sentence to save her from certain embarrassment.

"Huh? What were you trying to say?" Akihisa questioned. As of then, he wasn't really interested to find out what Yuuko had to say. He's currently interested in finding Yuuji and beating the daylights out of him. He had suggested that Akihisa look over Yuuko when she fainted. He was the one that dragged the others away. He was the one that had probably set him up to talk to Yuuko knowing that he'll get smacked no matter what. It must be him! He's the only one that's shrewd enough to plot the scheme on him.

"Where are we?" Yuuko decided to ask a question instead of repeating her previous statement. It was a dumb question; a very very dumb question. She knew exactly where they were. They were on a random open ground at Mizuki's house. "Or rather, why are we alone here?" Yuuko asked another question as she sat down.

"Don't you remember?" Akihisa answered Yuuko. _Yuuji is my 2__nd__ priority; I need to get out of this situation as fast as possible._ Akihisa gulped before he answered Yuuko's 2nd question. "We are at Himeji-san's house. Hideyoshi, Kirishima-san, Kudo-san and Yuuji wanted me to say here with you till you regain conscious." Akihisa had realized something unthinkable._ Now that I remember… Hideyoshi had also supported Yuuji when Yuuji suggested that I look over Yuuko. Hey… Kirishima-san and Kudo-san had also agreed to Yuuji's suggestion. This means… they are all in this set up! They'd planned all of this before! I'm trapped!_

"Oh…I see." Yuuko nodded knowingly to Akihisa's answer. _This is not really what I've planned it seems that things are going quite well too. I'll have to thank them later._ "Yoshii-kun…" Yuuko started softly. Her tone had gotten Akihisa's attention.

"Y…yes…" Yuuko's tone had sent a chill down Akihisa's spine. He had heard this tone of voice before. Yes, he heard this tone of voice when Yuuko was about to punch Hideyoshi. According to Hideyoshi, the tone was never to be ignored and should be taken seriously.

"Y..you know… the conversation that you had with Hideyoshi… I heard it all." Yuuko said. "The conversation that both of you had when I was singing to promote the school."

"Hm? The conversation?" Akihisa repeated. "I… I don't really remember what it was about." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. _For some reason… I feel that it's something that Yuuko shouldn't know. Something that she can't learn of… what is it that she can't learn of? _It was then when Akihisa realized what Yuuko was referring to. _Oh my goodness! THAT conversation! Wait… no. She can't be serious!_ Akihisa gulped. _She couldn't have heard every word of it! If she did… then I'm… _Akihisa imagined himself getting smacked by Yuuko again. _This time… I may really be dead._

"Are you sure that you don't remember it?" Yuuko prompted Akihisa. Yuuko didn't want to remind Akihisa. She was way too embarrassed and she wanted Akihisa to repeat that sentence so that she could reconfirm and make sure that Akihisa actually meant what he said. _Beautiful… He said that I was always beautiful… He said about my strong points…_

"I…I remember." Akihisa said. "I said that you're a first-rate sister. Hideyoshi seems very happy about that when I said it." Akihisa rubbed his forehead as he reminisces. "Unfortunately, I didn't manage to tell him something. Or rather, I didn't have the heart to tell him about that particular topic about you." Akihisa gave a nervous laugh.

"Huh? Topic about me?" Yuuko was curious. _Topic about me? An honor student?_

"I do have a feeling that you are acting." Akihisa told Yuuko.

"Acting?"

"Yes, acting."

The respond from Akihisa had stunned Yuuko. Acting? Yukko knew that she was acting but she didn't expect someone like Akihisa to find out. "What was I acting as?" Yuuko asked nervously.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" Akihisa scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "It's just a feeling after all."

"I guess…" Yuuko muttered to herself. _Maybe I should confess now…_

"Hey… Yoshii-kun." Yuuko looked away was the soft wind brushed against them.

"Yes?" Akihisa stood up and looked at her back.

"You know… I…"

"You…?"

"I…"

"Yes, what about yourself?" The prompt came just as Yuuko's mind snapped.

"I look good in this dress, right?" Yuuko just dumbly smiled. The atmosphere immediately broke.

"Yeah… You are…." Akihisa blushed as he took a clearer look at Yuuko. "You really do look cute in the light blue dress. They really do match your dark green eyes." He said his sentence carefully, skillfully avoiding any possible misleading words.

"Really?" Yuuko asked again. "I really had taken a long time choosing this for this party."

"Why? Why did you go through all the trouble and time to pick this out?" Akihisa questioned. He knew that girls like to look pretty in a party and girls like Minami and Himeji-san would have a hard time choosing their clothes… but why Yuuko? This party was to congratulate the improvement of grades of everyone in Class F and the main members were its students. So why would a Class A student would actually treat this party with utmost importance and even want to dress exceptionally well for it?

"Eh? It is …" Yuuko waved her hand wildly to deny any opening space for Akihisa to attack. It was futile and useless… unless…unless someone saves her.

"Kinoshita-san! Akihisa!" Yuuko's savior arrived. It was Yuuji. "Mizuki decided to start the party early because most of the people are here." He then pointed to Akihisa. "I have something to tell you and so be quick."

"And Shouko… please accompany Kinoshita-san."

"Why?"

"I have something to tell Akihisa in private."

"Yuuji…"

"What?"

"I'll not forgive cheating…" The taser was ready.

"Idi…idiot! I won't and I can't!"

"Just remember." Shouko appeared and approached Yuuko as Akihisa did as he was told. He was stopped by Shouko.

"Yoshii-kun… if you ever laying a finger on Yuuji…" Shouko bought the taser to Yoshii's neck and forced it to his chin. "Do you get it?" She glared at the idiot. Her monotone voice freaked Akihisa out.

"Pres! He understand so let him go!" Yuuko pulled Shouko away. "Yoshii-kun… Go with Sakamoto-kun."

"Y…yes." Akihisa hurried to his class president.

"What a crazy girlfriend you have over there."

"Shut up, you idiot. We have some discussion to do." Yuuji said as he brought him to the place where the Kouta and Hideyoshi were.

"What's up?" Akihisa asked. The group had a very grim expression on their face.

"Akihisa… bad news." Hideyoshi started. "We are supposed to think of something like a competition during this party." Hideyoshi stopped as if chocked.

"And so…" Akihisa prompted.

"Himeji-san suggested a cooking contest." Kouta grabbed his stomach. "Akihisa… you are the only one left to stop her..." Both boys collapsed. They had already sampled the horrible cooking.

"Yuuji!" Akihisa panicked and he turned around.

"I'm sorry, Akihisa. I can't pretend anymore." Yuuji's faced turned blue and he vomited onto the floor. "O..our safety are in your hands now…"

"Stay strong! Yuuji! I'll save you." Akihisa grabbed his hand.

"Go… my brave commander…." Kouta muttered weakly.

"Muttsulini!" Akihisa yelled.

"We'll be at your back…" Hideyoshi managed to say.

"Hideyoshi!" Akihisa saw another of his comrade fall. He was alone and had to stop Himeji before anyone tasted the food. He ran off to the only place he could think Himeji was at… the kitchen. Sure enough, she was there.

"Himeji-san! I propose a singing competition." Akihisa panted as he burst through the door and reached the subject.

"Hmmm… But I practiced..." The pink haired girl was reluctant to drop the idea. "But if that is what Akihisa-kun wants then it's all right. We can set up a karaoke here. I live in a villa after all! But before that…" Himeji took out a bunch of cookies.

"Please eat these." She smiled.

And so… the karaoke stage was set up along with the plan and with Akihisa limp on the ground.

**Sorry for the late update! This is very bad! I don't want to end this so soon! So… a singing competition? At a party? What will the tone deaf Yuuko do when she finds out? You will know in the next chapter of 'The Ultimate Idiot'! Please do drop in a review! Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


	8. Setting Up The Stage

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! **

**One more thing, I have another Baka to Test fan fiction which I've completed. Please check it out! The title is, 'Aki, you baka'.**

**Chapter 8: Setting up the stage**

It was a not just a shock to Yuuko. It was a double shock. It was as if she had been stung by a jellyfish and later stuck by the lightning, absorbing the thunder and feels the atoms vibrate through her body. By some flattery and nudging by Shouko and Aiko, she had accepted the challenge to sing in the party. Why, oh why of all things she had to sing? Why is there a competition in a party in the first place? Was this place really populated with a bunch of idiots? Wait, it is really populated by idiots and within them was one that exceeds all idiocy and way above the ranks of idiots, Yoshii Akihisa. Yes, Kinoshita Yuuko had to accept it. It was a reality that the boy she admired was the ultimate and lord of idiocy, the Ultimate Idiot. How in the world was she flattered by his words and conned to like him? She didn't know. She didn't want to know for somehow it felt like it would be a stupid answer, a very stupid one indeed.

"What should I do? What can I do?" Yuuko was pacing around as she thought of a song to sing. It was very troublesome as she has to choose one that suits her own pitch and character. Hideyoshi wasn't being much of a help as he's unconscious, thus unable to select a song and cross dress. Yuuko also didn't want Hideyoshi to help her as he is in such a bad shape. Yes, she's suddenly being nice to Hideyoshi and neither did she understand nor know why. Seeing her twin so helpless had switched her battle gear on in order to defeat the girl that had made Hideyoshi a victim. Mizuki was a genuine F class idiot in her own right and Yuuko was determined not to lose to her to keep her act of an honor student, a student that doesn't have any flaws. Why was she even thinking of revenge? What if Akihisa preferred Mizuki over her? Will she lose out even more? Will she be hated?

"What should I do?" Yuuko had both her hands by her cheeks as she thought. _There must be a way to save me! There must be one! What can she do? What are the possibilities that she need not go through the humiliation? What are the possibilities that may put this weird competition off? What are the chances that I may be able to pull off a miracle? I can't find any ways at all! I'm in an unbelievably disgusting situation!_ After a few more thoughts that ran through her mind, she gave up and resigned to the cruel fate that had been given to her. Pulling out her phone, she went through the list of music that she had bought. There was a lot, almost too many songs to choose from. She had to pick 2 out from the hundreds of songs she had. She couldn't afford to choose difficult songs to sing. She also can't sing long songs and one that would destroy her public image. As of then, she just had to write down the songs that she was confident of. She then plucked out her headphones, attached it to her phone and started listening to the song she had. Pressing the headphones against her ears, saw closed her hers, concentrating on every single lyric that was sung.

* * *

><p>Yuuji was in trouble, deep trouble. Disappearing with Akihisa had caused some serious misunderstanding between Shouko and him. He had to escape and find that idiot before thinking of how to escape from Shouko, escape from the very threat to cross-dress and to display his talent in singing in front of that idiotic class of his. "That idiot! Where in the world is he? Running of to find Mizuki and not going back to Yuuko… I'm going to beat him to death!" Yuuji swore as he ran around, avoiding corners, hoping to find the Ultimate Idiot and to avoid his self-proclaimed wife. Unknown to him, his phone had a mini blinking tracking device attached to it…<p>

* * *

><p>Shouko wasn't having a very fun time at all. After sending Yuuko, the perfect student into the glorious battlefield of the singing stage, she had to 'capture' her 'husband' and get him to participate in the competition too. On top of that, she had also prepared a very cute dress for him and only for him. "Yuuji, prepare yourself…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Muttsulini-kun~" Aiko hummed when she saw Kouta carefully rubbing the lens of his camera.<p>

"Kudo Aiko…" Kouta looked at her. He wasn't very enthusiastic about seeing her. Kudo Aiko was a threat to him, someone that would 'accidentally' cause the massive loss of blood in his body. "What do you want from me?" Kouta slung his camera around his neck. "I'm currently busy."

"Are you sure?" Aiko leaned towards Kouta, pulled her face closer to hers and rested a finger on his rib. "What are you busy with? Eh, Koooouuuutta?" That was an intentional advance move on Kouta. The ninja pervert gulped. Nothing had prepared him for this. Aiko wasn't someone that would actually approach someone in this manner. _Hold it in… You can do it, Tsuchiya Kouta!_

"As you can see, I'm preparing my camera." Kouta replied as he turned away from Aiko to pack his lens.

"Neh, Muttsulini-kun, what do you say if I were to ask you to participate in a singing competition?" Aiko asked Kouta with a playful tone.

"Why would you do that?" Kouta replied with a question.

"To reduce Yuuko's shyness and for her to win over Yoshii-kun's heart."

"No. Leave me out." Kouta snapped at the surprised Aiko. "She should do all in her power to capture his heart. I won't help her. It concerns Akihisa's… no, it concerns my friend's happiness!"

"Seems like I am not wrong about you, Muttsulini." A smile appeared on Aiko's lips, light shining upon her back. "I knew that you wouldn't want to interfere at all." Without warning and much to the Ultimate Pervert's surprise or horror, Aiko reached forward, grabbed him from his back into an embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

Pssssst!

"Miharu, Yoshii-kun may be coping me. Just that Shimada-chan may be the subject that he is…" Aiko held the tip of her index finger to her lips, "Chuu!"

"Onee-sama!" Miharu ran off. Before the meeting with Kouta, Aiko already had Miharu tagging with her.

"Mission… accomplished!"

* * *

><p>Akihisa soon regained conscious after being knocked out be the host's love filled cookies. He touched his forehead and looked around. Thank goodness he was able to resist the effects of the cooking and convinced Mizuki to prepare for the singing competition before fainting.<p>

"So… I'd survived the disaster again… I'm glad that I didn't faint in front of Himeji-san" Akihisa murmured to himself. "Anyway, I guess it is mission accomplished for me." Akihisa slowly stood up wondering where his next destination would be. After some pondering, he decided to find Hideyoshi and the others. His guts told him something was up, but what? He was curious. Whatever was going on, he was sure that it will affect him. Surely, definitely.

"Neh, Aki… I was finding you." Minami appeared. She had been searching for him all the time.

"Oh, yeah. Come to think about it, I haven't seen you ever since my arrival." Akihisa realized. "I was too busy taking care of Yuuko." He then softly scratched his cheek.

"Aki… can you say that again?" Minami had her head down and somehow, a menacing aura seems to be leaking out of Minami. _Yuuko? Another rival? I'm already having a hard time against Mizuki… Right now, I'm not even confident of winning Aki's heart over…_

"I… I said..."Akihisa never had the chance to repeat the sentence again to Minami as the sudden cry of "Onee-sama" was heard and Minami immediately ran with Miharu declaring her love for Minami.

"I don't swing that way! How many times must I tell you, Miharu?" Minami ran on, cursing her own fate that she was the target of a lesbian.

"Poor Minami…"Akihisa commented as he looked at the scene in front of him. "Lucky, I'm not involved in… oh, Kubo-kun... Why are you crying?" Akihisa was cut off when he felt the A-class student tap on his shoulder.

"Yoshii-kun…" Kubo sniffed. "Listen to me. My heart beats whenever I see you. I yearn for…"

"Akihisa!" Yuuji appeared, running at top speed, knocking Kubo away and dragging the Ultimate Idiot away by his collar. "You bastard! Where in the world were you? Why didn't you return to Kinoshita-san?"

"W…what?" Akihisa was baffled. Events were happening to fast for him. _Minami, Miharu, Kubo-kun and now Yuuji? Is this some action packed movie? No! What in the world is happening? Why is everyone pulling us apart? _

"Cheating will not be forgiven…" Shouko appeared in front of Yuuji.

"Shit! How did she find out?" Yuuji cursed and ran at full speed. "Extreme situations call for extreme measures. I shall tackle her then!" Yuuji dropped Akihisa. "Akihisa… find Kinoshita-san… and… live well." Yuuji then gave a battle cry and charged at Shouko.

Zap! Yuuji was taken down.

"Yuuji!" Akihisa screamed. "Wait, Kirishima-san… what did we do?" Akihisa stepped back as the A-class president approached him.

"You shall not be forgiven."

Zap! Akihisa fell.

"Aiko… mission accomplished."

**Sorry for the late update! This is very bad! I don't want to end this so soon! Akihisa taken out again? The 'stage' for Yuuko was set up! What will happen when she sings? You will know in the next chapter of 'The Ultimate Idiot'! Please do drop in a review! Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


	9. The Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! **

**One more thing, I have another Baka to Test fan fiction which I've completed. Please check it out! The title is, 'Aki, you baka'.**

**Chapter 9: The competition**

"Yuuko…" Aiko softly tapped Yuuko's shoulder. "Yuuko, how is it going?" Aiko looked at Yuuko which was repeatedly mouthing the lyrics of the 2 songs. Yuuko didn't dare to sing, not especially when she had entered a place where her terrible singing can be heard by anyone and possibly everyone. With the pressure around her, she couldn't possibly fake illness and suddenly drop out from this. Even so, it would be a show of weakness, not strength, not the courage to overcome difficulties. If she didn't even have that small amount of courage to face her weakness, how would she have the courage to face Akihisa and confess? She has to overcome her fear! She has to break through her inability to sing! She had to sing like a professional even though it's impossible for her.

"Yuuko!" Aiko forcefully yanked the headphone off Yuuko's head. She was really having fun teasing Kouta and Yuuko. Having her sending Miharu right into her trap and tackle Minami, she made sure that everything was captured by a video camera that she had silently installed. Maybe, just maybe she was also interested to see how things will turn out when Yuuko actually get to speak to Akihisa.

"Woah!" Yuuko exclaimed as the headphone was plucked off. "Aiko, you didn't have to do that!" She turned around and glared at her classmate. "You could have just shaken me a little. Suddenly pulling my headphones off was a little too extreme." She tenderly rubbed her ears to ease the pain that she felt.

"Well, my bad." Aiko laughed. She was indeed enjoying it. What's more enjoyable to tease a friend that's in love? "I'm here to tell you that we've prepared everything in order for you to win Yoshii-kun over." She winked at Yuuko as the girl widened her eyes in shock. "You can actually relax, though I believe that you can sing well enough to capture Yoshii-kun's heart."

"W…what?" Yuuko wasn't sure of what she heard. "What did you say?" She had to double confirm with Aiko.

"Like I said, both Representative and I had done necessary preparations to make sure that your confession is smooth…" Aiko was then immediately cut off by Yuuko.

"I didn't want it to be like that!" Yuuko stood up and yelled.

"Eh?"

"I'm putting a lot of effort in this! I only wanted people to be removed, not setting up a trap to make Yoshii-kun walk into it! It's true that I want him to like me but setting up a trap is too mean! I don't want that! I don't want my efforts to be wasted!" Yuuko's face was totally red and she was on the verge of crying. She didn't tell Aiko to do it. She was glad that she had such a friend but to actually help her to this extent was too much. She wouldn't be truly capturing Akihisa's heart with her own skills. "Please… let me do this myself from now on. Thank you for your help."

"Eh… so… I see." Aiko stood up and smiled. "It is good to see that you are trying hard. Over here, I do know what songs you've chosen to sing. I'd taken a peek at the paper you've laid down. I look forward to you singing!" Aiko left grinning.

"Eh… no! Wait! Don't…" Yuuko soften her voice as she realized that Aiko wouldn't be able to hear the rest of her sentence, "Don't have such high expectations of me…" She then fell back to her seat and picked up her headphones. Before drowning herself in the songs again, looked at her resting brother and smiled. _Just you see Hideyoshi… I can get that Ultimate Idiot even without your help!_

"Aiko… did you went and look for Yuuko?" Shouko's asked Aiko. She was pretty happy to take down Yuuji and Akihisa, those 2 were essential in part of their plan to help Yuuko.

"Yeah… I did." Aiko replied, ruffling her green hair. "She seemed pretty angry about us over doing it. She wants to win Yoshii with her own strength."

"So… I see. Are our efforts wasted then?"Shouko asked. "I've even dragged Yuuji along to cooperate with us. It's quite likely that he'll give us away." She revealed Yuuji that was chained to her like a dog. She didn't want to waste her time to track down him again. Not after running after him for quite some time.

"No. I don't think that our efforts will be wasted." Aiko scratched her chin. "Yuuko seems a bit weird." Aiko looked at her phone and searched for the songs that Yuuko had selected. "But woah. The songs Yuuko had selected are pretty interesting. It does not really portray what we would expect from a good student." Aiko then downloaded the songs. "These may actually help her."

"Aiko." Shouko grabbed Aiko's shoulders.

"Yes?" Aiko asked.

"I don't really approve of you doing this." Shouko commented. "If Yuuko knows about this, she'll probably hit you." Shouko pointed at Yuuji. "I captured Yuuji's heart with my skills and charms." She then pulled Yuuji close to her. "If I were to use any tricks, we wouldn't even have the marriage form signed." Shouko blushed. "You would want Yuuko to be like me, right? Having a husband of her choice which any tricks."

_Eh… you are the one to talk. _Aiko smiled. "So… why not we proceed with what we had planned?" Aiko said. "It will not affect Aiko's confession in any way for we had gotten most of the obstacles off."

"Yes. The rest is all up to Muttsulini-kun." Shouko replied. "Yoshii-kun is all up and ready for our stage."

* * *

><p><em>Why, oh why? What did I do to deserve this? <em>Muttuslini was sulking. Being conned, knocked out and later dragging Akihisa into a room wasn't fun. Suddenly being threatened by Aiko wasn't something him would expect. She had a picture of her kissing him on the cheek. With such a high card in her hand made Kouta submit to her every order. _How did she take that picture? She didn't have _a _camera with her then! How did she do it? Just how? If the picture is to be shown to the FFF inquisition, I'll be thoroughly screwed! Wait… if she could take such pictures without me knowing… this room must have a tapping device too!_ Kouta then stood up and paced around. The room only has 2 beds, 1 occupied by the unconscious Akihisa. Kouta had also realized that Himeji Mizuki was really rich_. No wonder Himeji can transfer out of school anytime. I've seen such a thing before Wait! There's no time to be thinking about this now! _Kouta then carefully touched the walls to spot for any tapping devices or mini cameras hidden.

Nope, there were none.

Kouta then walked towards the beds and started tapping every inch to feel for a bump.

Nope, the bed that Akihisa wasn't resting on had none.

"Phew, I'm glad." Kouta sat on the bed that Akihisa was resting on. He then turned to Akihisa. "You idiot. I'm in this situation all because of you." He then took out his camera lens and started polishing them. It was a habit when he had to kill time. "I have to get some great photos today." He then stood up again.

Ring! His cell phone rang. He then fished out his phone and looked at the identity of the caller. He then felt a chill down his spine. The joke had gone too far. He had never done anything to trigger an event that would lead to the situation then. The name then burned itself into Kouta's brain.

_Kudo Aiko…_

* * *

><p>"Darn…" Akihisa woke up. Wait, woke up? <em>Was I asleep? Why was my eyes closed? Wait… I remember I felt something before I fell into darkness… Or what did I see? Violet hair? LONG FLOWING VIOLET HAIR!<em>

"Kirishima-san!" Akihisa screamed, forcing him out of dreamland. _Wait… that was just a flash back… chill… Wait, where am I?_

Creak. The door opened. 3 figures stepped in.

"Oh, you are awake, idiot." Yuuji appeared with a rope.

"This is great." Hideyoshi emerged.

"Don't blame us." Kouta readied his camera.

"Eh? What? No!" Akihisa was then tacked and quickly tied up. "What did I do? Why did you tie me up?"

"Yoshii-kun." Shouko entered. "You've been given the honor to be the judge for our singing competition. You can't refuse this."

"Why? What if I refuse?" Akihisa challenged.

"You can't refuse." Shouko took out her taser and pointed it at the Ultimate idiot's neck. "You can't refuse." She repeated coolly.

"Fine!" Akihisa backed away. "I get it! Before that, can you release the bonds on me?" Akihisa gave a nervous smile.

"Follow Kinoshita-kun to the stage prepared by Himeji-san's family and you will be unbounded there." Shouko ordered.

Akihisa and the rest followed Hideyoshi out of the room with Shouko behind.

"Yuuji, wait." Shouko pulled Yuuji back into the room and shut the door. She had a bag in her hand.

"What do you want?" Yuuji asked.

"This." The A-class representative pulled out an outfit from the bag.

"No!" Yuuji's screams was immediately cut by Shouko's taser.

**Here's the end of Chapter 9! This is very bad! I don't want to end this so soon! Yuuji can't avoid Shouko after all! The judge is Akihisa! What will happen when Yuuko sings? You will know in the next chapter of 'The Ultimate Idiot'! Please do drop in a review! Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


	10. The Competition Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! **

**One more thing, I have another Baka to Test fan fiction which I've completed. Please check it out! The title is, 'Aki, you idiot'. I've also have another on-going fan fiction that is the continued from 'Aki, you idiot', it's titled 'So far yet so close". Anyway, please do enjoy this chapter and other stories!**

**Chapter 10: The competition starts**

"Thank you everyone for coming today!" Mizuki spoke with a microphone in hand. "As everyone knows, today's party is to celebrate the recent improvement of grades in class F." Miuzki smiled at the crowd. "Due to some reason, we are actually a singing contest where the competitors will only sing one song…" The host continued and gave a nervous laugh. She had noticed that a singing competition was totally irrelevant. It was a celebration, definitely not an occasion to have something that is related to a challenge. _But_ _Akihisa-kun suggested this. It would be rude of me to turn him down and not carry this out. This is a surprise but… _"Let me introduce our judges! There are 3 of them! Here they are, sitting in front, close to the stage! Firstly, we have Kirishima Shouko, the class representative of class 'A'!" The guys in class 'F' cheered. It was a rare chance to actually see the most beautiful girl of Fumizuki Academy.

"Next, we have Kudo Aiko! One of the smartest students in Fumizuki Academy!" Mizuki continued. The crowd continued cheering on. The atmosphere then was pretty high and exciting.

"Lastly," Mizuki's voice had an excited tone in it. "We have a specially invited judge! Yoshii Akihisa!"

That name alone killed the atmosphere. The cheering stopped instantly. A chill wind blew through the clear night sky.

Silence…

"What… what is this cold treatment?" Akihisa exclaimed. "Why am I being treated differently? I'm human too!"

"Yoshii-kun… you deserve to die…" Sugawa glared at Akihisa. "How dare you have 2 beautiful girls sitting beside you?"

"Bloody death!" The guys from class F said and a menacing dark aura appeared behind them as they glared at Akihisa. That was more than enough to send a cold chill down Akihisa's spine.

"Feeling okay, Yoshii-kun?" Shouko asked. Her monotone made Akihisa sweat.

_How can she not feel the deadly glares behind us?_

"Yoshii-kun, not to worry about those behind us." Aiko told Akihisa as she leaned closely to him. "They are your classmates right?"

_That's exactly why I'm worried! They are MY classmates! Their desires to torture me are greatly amplified when you lean so close to me!_

"All right, now it's the time to get pumped up have for we have quite a lineup of competitors! First up, Tsuchiya Koumi!"

_Huh? That name… that sounds totally familiar… Wait Tsuchiya…_

"H…hello… my name is Tsuchiya Koumi." A cute girl came out from the back stage and stood right at the center of the stage. She had long blue hair and her fringes were covering her eyes. She also had a cute thin red ribbon tied at the top of her hair.

"Wonderful… she is a totally beautiful girl." Someone commented.

"Totally. She is a mysterious beautiful girl." That was a reply.

"Where's Muttsulini? I'll order a dozen photos of this girl from him!" Another voice was heard.

The girl on the stage immediately flushed red and took a deep breath.

"There will be no photos of my younger sister!" Muttsulini's voice was heard.

The crowd was stunned.

"T…thank you, big brother." Tsuchiya Koumi cutely replied to her brother. For some reason, Muttsulini was not to be seen around the stage or audience.

"Arghhh!" Angry shouts were heard. "Darn it, Muttsulini! I didn't know you have such a cute sister!"

"I'll sing now…" The girl blushed and shyly introduced her song. "Muttsuri-ni to Kikanjuu (Muttsurini and Machine Gun)."

**Muttsuri-ni to Kikanjuu (Muttsurini and Machine Gun)**

**Performed by Tsuchiya Kouta (CV: Kouki Miyata)**

What is the word 'Impossible'?

It is not in my dictionary.

If you aimed, pull the trigger,

For the diffuse shot chance.

…

_That song! That's the start of a song I've heard when I was alone with Muttsulini! How does she know about this? _Akihisa was shocked. _This was supposed to be sung by Muttsulini! Only Muttsulini! It's his pride! _

…

Muttsuri-ni, without flattering,

It's all right and I'll step on a mine.

Muttsuri-ni's covert troupe,

Gripping the moment of destiny.

…

Shouko was looking at the girl singing. With a pen in hand, she wrote down a little note on the piece of paper. "Contestant 1 may enchant Yuuji." She softly mumbled to herself. She is determined to root out every possible little thing that may cause Yuuji to cheat on her. "Yuuji, your birthday is soon."

…

What is the answer 'Missed'?

I can't write that on the answer sheet.

It is amplified as a brain image,

As a paradise that you like.

…

"Tee hee." Aiko smiled. _Your paradise is right here, you know. I'm happy you know. I'm happy to be part of your paradise. Will you allow me to be part of it? _According to what she had done then, the reaction she had gotten from Muttsulini was what she had expected. Muttusulini didn't resist. After, there was he, standing on the stage, even after a few resistances.

…

Muttsurini, refrain from the free,

Insurance provided blood transfusion.

Muttsuri-ni, going to his sick bed.

I can't say something happened.

…

The crowd was mercerized. Class F, which contained of 46 audiences were staring at Koumi. Being attracted to such a beauty and her sweet voice they were totally quiet and didn't dare to make a sound. They knew that if anyone that dared to even make a sound would be violently tortured and would be disgraced till he would lose all his social life.

…

What is 'Give up', what is sleep talking?

It does not say in Tenchi Muyo.

To why we are particular about that area,

Is because there is romance there!

…

_Does anyone understand? _Kouta thought as he sang the last 2 lines of that particular section of the song. _I'm a pervert. A great Ninja Pervert. Had anyone thought why? I wanted to search for my romance. The face expressions means nothing to me as everyone does have a mask and a side where they have to shield. There is romance in that area! _With that, he continued into the last section of the song.

…

Muttsuri-ni, I should not hesitate,

Confess later anyway.

Wonderful Muttsuri-ni, I wonder,

Is Arcadia in front of me?

…

The song ended and Kouta bowed. The crowd cheered. Muzuki appeared and commented. "Wow! Koumi-san, that was fantastic! You really do adore your brother! Is this song written by you?"

"No… it's written by him." Kouta replied and avoid showing too much of his face. _I want to get off! This is humiliating!_

"Judges! Is there anything you like to comment?" Muzuki asked.

"This song is fantastic. Going for the thing that you really like relentlessly. The words, "Impossible", "Missed" and "Give up" are words that we should not use if we have a goal or target." Shouko commented. "The lyrics were very well thought out. Good job." _In this case, Yuuji… you are my target._

Somehow, Yuuji felt a shiver down his spine.

"Very good. Koumi-chan, if you have anyone you like, don't hesitate and confess! Exactly like what your brother's lyrics meant!" Aiko teased Koumi. _You know what I mean, Muttsurlini-kun!_

"Yes… Koumi-chan, I hope you will have a good chance of winning!" Akihisa praised. _Muttsulini… what caused you to do this?_

"All right! Does anyone from the audience have any questions?" Mizuki asked.

"Here!" One of the Class F boys shouted! "Tsuchiya-san, I like you! Which class are you from?"

"Yoshii-san! I'll meet you at back stage later!" Kouta used his disguised voice and ran off the stage, ignoring his classmate's question.

"Eh?" Akihisa was stunned. _Muttsurini must have something important to tell me later. But now…_

"Aki…" Minami appeared behind him and stretched. "I may need you for some exercise…"

"Yoshii-kun…" Kubo was beside her.

"I'm shocked, Akihisa-kun… What do you have in your defense?" Himeji asked.

"Kill! Bloody death!" The FFF inquisition was ready.

Akihisa, for the first time, felt that he was going to die. Not beaten and tortured till he's half dead but genuinely dead.

Shouko shot Aiko a look. _Right now!_

"Everyone, clam down, we are in the middle of a competition. Don't… "Shouko used a strict tone. "Don't make this an unpleasant night for us."

With that, the whole audience backed away. It's isn't smart to go against the top student in the school. Minami, Kubo backed away too. _I'll get Yoshii-kun/ Aki later._

"Mizuki-chan… you have to continue hosting. It's not good to let the other competitors wait, right?" Aiko told Mizuki.

"Yeah… Akihisa, I'll deal with you later. As of now, I'll introduce the next contestant…"

* * *

><p>At the backstage, Kouta quickly pulled off his wig and immediately changed back into his original clothes. He hated the dress that Aiko had bought from home. "… I don't want Koumi to appear again."<p>

"...Luckily I do know ventriloquism."

"Darn it, Muttsulini! You had it easy!" A girl with a large frame appeared.

"Ah…" Kouta looked up…

…and saw...

… A foreign like girl with red hair and twin ponytails, each at a side of her head.

"… Who are you?" Kouta asked as the girl prepared to get onto to the stage.

* * *

><p>"Our next contestant, Huan Shunli!"<p>

**Here's the end of Chapter 10! The translations of the lyrics are done by me as I couldn't find an English sub for it. Well, in case I didn't show it clearly enough, Kouta doesn't have a younger sister and Tsuchiya Koumi was the name he used when he cross-dress. Next up, Yuuji/Huan Shunli! Will his identity be revealed? How does this lead to how Yuuko will capture Akihisa's heart? You will know in the next chapters of 'The Ultimate Idiot'! Please do drop in a review! Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


	11. The love of a couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. Please, do drop a review. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and it may cause some disapproval. But please do drop in a review! I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**One more thing, T have another Baka to Test fan fiction which I've completed. Please check it out! The title is 'Aki, you idiot'. I also have another on-going fan fiction that is the continuation of 'Aki, you idiot', it's titled 'So far yet do close". Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and other stories!**

**Chapter 11: The love of a couple**

There were times Yuuji had really wondered if Shouko had loved him ever since they were kids. Tasing your lover to force him to go with a date with you isn't what one will do. That also applies to handcuffing him and forcing him to wear a dog costume. Of course, Shouko can be cute at times too. There were times that Yuuji wondered if he was too strict. There were times where he really wondered how he should spend the rest of his life with Shouko. There were also times when Yuuji really wanted to hug Shouko and comfort her but his ego didn't allow it. Unfortunately, there were also times when…

"There are times when I really wonder if you really like me as a man!" Yuuji shouted at Shouko. "Are you really sure you love me?" Yuuji demanded an answer.

"Y… Yuuji… you are embarrassing me…" Shouko flushed deep red and she touched both her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Answer the question!"

"Do I really have to do that?" Shouko gazed lovingly at Yuuji.

"Yes." Shouko's gaze did not break Yuuji's determination to get an answer from her.

"Well, of course I do." Shouko blushed. "I love you. I love you so much."

"All right…" Yuuji sighed. "Now Shouko, would you please release this person that you love so much. The ropes are really hurting him."

"Why? I love Yuuji so much that I would bind him close to me." Shouko made her point.

"So that's why I'm so tightly bounded!" Yuuji shouted. He was tied up and immobilized. "I really do think that you love me as an object or animal! Definitely not as a man!"

"Don't worry; we'll be even more tightly bounded when we are officially husband and wife." Shouko blushed.

"I'm not bounded enough? Are you a demon?" Yuuji yelled.

"Oh, you are so embarrassed…"

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"Now I'm embarrassed."

"WHY ARE YOU?"

"Now, Yuuji… change." Shouko took out the costume she had specially tailored for Yuuji.

"Guh!" Yuuji gritted his teeth.

"Change…"

Grit! Blood started flowing from his gum.

"Are you sure about that, Shouko?" Yuuji decided to talk to Shouko to quench her burning desire. "Calm down and we'll discuss about this, all right?"

"Nope. I'm really calm. Yuuji should be the one calming down."

"How can I calm down when you pull that costume out?" Yuuji roared.

"… Yuuji, it's just a yukata…" Shouko spread the yukata out.

"That's not it!" Yuuji replied. "What I'm worried about is the set of make up beside it!"

"Yuuji…" Shouko started. "Do you want to wear the yukata?"

"No."

"… How about cross-dressing?"

"NO!"

"…Yuuji…"

"NO! Not in a billion chances!" Yuuji interrupted.

"Do you want to continue living?" Shouko threatened.

"Yes!" Yuuji hurriedly replied. "But I don't want to wear that yukata!"

"… Yuuji… So you wanted to see me change into the yukata..." Shouko blushed as she pulled the lower tip of her dress up.

"Please make me cross-dress instead!"

"…"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SAD? JUST PASS ME THE DARN YUKATA AND I'LL CHANGE… WAIT! THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOUR HELP!"

"Darn it…" Yuuji had a terrible headache. _So I'm in this position… What have I done? _He was waiting for Kouta, who was performing to finish his song.

"Muttsulini… You have a very good disguise…"

Very soon, applause was heard and Yuuji knew that that was his call to prepare to get on stage.

"…" Yuuji put on his wig. He was going to be scarred a second time. _This level of humiliation is too much!_

Kouta appeared, looking down.

"Darn it, Muttsulini! You had it easy!" Yuuji said, trembling.

"Ah… Who are you?" Yuuji heard as he prepared to get onto the stage.

"I'm just someone that will assist you in the execution of Yoshii Akihisa after this." Yuuji replied.

The 2 of them looked at each other. Their pride as a man greatly reduced.

"… Good luck…" Kouta went off.

"I need it…" Yuuji went up to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Huan Shunli desu!" A girl with red hair exclaimed as she stepped up on stage.

_Huan Shunli? Isn't that…_ Akihisa pondered about the name. _She have a large frame… Hold on! Isn't that…?_

"Hentai!" Akihisa's thoughts were interrupted by someone in the crowd. "Isn't that Sakamoto Yuuji?"

"Pervert!"

"Freak!"

"Hentai!"

The audience was jeering at Yuuji. They had immediately identified his identity. It was impossible to not notice him when he was the only one with a large physique.

"I'm going to puke…"

"I've lost every little respect for him…"

"No wonder both Yoshii and Sakamoto are always together. Sakamoto was always clinging onto him!"

Chatter chatter. Insults and more insults were heard. It's wrong! It's totally a wrong choice for Sakamoto to request this celebration! _My reputation as a class representative… it is totally ruined… Shouko…_

"What problems do you have?" An icy tone was heard.

The audience immediately turned quite.

Kirishima Shouko was standing and looking at the audience from the stage. She had stood up, walked to the stage and stood beside her beloved.

"Can't you all realize he is my husband?"

"Arrghhhhh! Kill!" The FFF inquisition started sharpening their torture equipment.

"Unforgivable!"

"Darn it, Shouko! Get off the stage!" Yuuji panicked.

"Sing… and I'll get off." Shouko looked into Yuuji eyes.

"Fine! Just stop those guys from attacking me!" Yuuji pleaded. Shouko was the only person he would plead.

"All right, sing well."

"Darn it, you guys! Shut up or I'll send all of you to the remedial class with Ironman!" Yuuji took off his wig and roared.

The music played as Shouko got off the stage. The FFF inquisition was quiet. They knew that Yuuji's score was enough to send them a one-way trip to hell.

**Baka to Koshitsu to Kodoku** **Meshi**** (Idiots and private room and lonely rice)**

**Performed by Milktub**

**Arrangement by Kyoichi Miyazaki**

I'm eating egg over rice,

Here all by myself,

In the bathroom this early afternoon.

Loneliness is my meal's spice.

…

Yuuji had selected this song in a hurry. This song actually allows him to express his inner feelings. Especially the feelings he had hidden during elementary school. The days he had with Shouko. He was initially alone, always having himself as a companion and leading a pretty normal lifestyle. It all when Shouko approached him when he was having his lunch, egg over rice…

…

An accident occurs,

I sense a disturbing smell.

The guy next to me was eating a ready-made curry.

Seriously?

…

Akihisa understood these lyrics pretty well. He was the guy eating the ready-made curry. With his passion, he had always helped others when they are in need. Of course, even Yuuji when he is in trouble. It was because of an accident that started a strong friendship between them. _Disturbing smell… Am I always this disgusting to Yuuji?_

…

Just hold on for a second!

It is bad manners

To eat curry in the bathroom!

…

_That's an excuse. _Shouko had already seen through Yuuji. She appeared in Yuuji's life then. At that point of time, Yuuji ignored her and she had to use extreme lines to get his attention. It's as though she was the one eating curry and Yuuji wanted her gone by using the line "It is bad manners" as an excuse.

…

I want to protect my loneliness

Because I have nothing else.

I've lost everything and now I'm even losing this private space.

….

That was the feeling Yuuji had when he was in elementary school. Losing everything as he was way too smart. He can't even properly make friends with his classmates. His intelligence had hurt many people around and thus no one wanted to be his friend. It's was then when he became lonely. He was determined to have an isolated world for himself. Unfortunately for him, Shouko caused him to lose the private space he had built for himself.

…

I gathered my courage and hit the wall

And looked into the stall beside mine,

Only to find my other self that was sitting there.

…

_I was hiding from myself; my true personality and feelings. _Yuuji knew it. He wanted friends to laugh with, to fight with and to play with. He could do that. He found that side of himself when he entered Fumizuki Academy.

…

I'm eating egg over rice,

Until a few minutes ago.

It is soggy now.

I have to eat fast.

…

It was true that it's been long since elementary school. Yuuji's feelings had disappeared. The love he once had faintly lingered in him. However, that wasn't true for Shouko. She had to capture Yuuji's heart and quickly capture it.

…

For some reason, I would love

People who are lonely.

It's impossible to agree with me now but I understand.

…

_Maybe that's why I approached Yuuji. _Shouko continued staring at Yuuji. _Maybe I needed a little love right then. As for why Yuuji decided to choose this song… he refused to tell me the reason._

…

A unique smell sticks onto my nose.

Why would

I calm down tremendously?

…

_That certain idiot… Seeing him makes me calm down. Both irritating and refreshing at the same time. Just what kind of power does he possess?_

…

I love this loneliness.

As it love me.

I can't tell this bitter secret to my friends or anyone.

…

_ Maybe that's his reason. Sakamoto-kun always seems quiet. Though he always says that his future will be ruined if he married Shouko, he didn't really mention why. _Aiko had a sudden thought. _There must be a reason. The reason may be his bitter secret. Either that or he really love being alone._

…

Even though the heart is strong,

The body was crying.

My face had tears that spilled like egg-white

…

Just then in a swift action. Shouko immediately step onto the stage, holding on to her own microphone. Her lips separated and a clear beautiful voice was heard.

…

I want to protect this loneliness

Because there's nothing else left.

I've lost everything including this space.

…

Both Yuuji and the audience were shocked. Why would Kirishima step up at such a time? Just then, FFF had to leak out an even stronger killing intent.

In reality, in this room,

I've raised a devil.

Disaster charged us to the end of this world.

…

Before he knew it, Akihisa was singing too, "La la la la". He must support his friend, since he was the one that suggested this contest. As the atmosphere built up, Shouko sang out the last part of the song with Yuuji.

…

Eating rice in a private room.

I shouted in the center of the toilet,

"I will not betray myself!"

…

The music continued on and Yuuji bowed. It wasn't for thanking the audience; it was to have the FFF inquisition bestow a lighter punishment for him.

"Yuuji, that was very good…" Shouko commented as she blushed.

"Sakamoto-kun, I guess you will not betray yourself after singing this song, am I right?"Aiko teased.

Yuuji nodded his head.

"Yuuji… you are a hopeless pervert…" Akihisa commented. "But I like the song. You are on par with Tsuchiya-san, I'll have a hard time choosing the better singer between the both of you!"

"All right! Thank you, Sakamoto-kun!" Mizuki thanked. Since his identity was exposed, there was no need to use the name Huan Shunli anymore. "Next up…"

"It's my turn." Yuuko softly whispered. "It's finally my turn…" She repeated. "I… am… so… dead." She stepped up the steps to her battle field.

"Our much awaited contestant, Kinoshita…" Mizuki started as the next contestant went up.

"Hideyoshi!" The crowd shouted, burning with enthusiasm.

"…Yuuko!" Himeji continued, ignoring the audiences' expectations.

Unexpectedly, the crowd cheered just as loud. The cheers went even louder when they saw Yuuko in her cute costume. With that Yuuko started getting nervous.

"He…hello…" Yuuko shyly greeted. She was in no position to shout at the F class idiots…

"Someone…save me…" Yuuko quietly cried out in a voice that can't be heard as the crowd continued cheering. Her sense of rhythm was going to fail her.

**All right! I've gotten this chapter out! It's going to be Yuuko's turn! Is she going to sing despite her weakness? You will know in the next chapters of 'The Ultimate Idiot'! Please do drop in a review! Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it! **


End file.
